Planet of the Orcs
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Even fiction had relevance to reality.


_A/N_

 _I'm probably not the only one who's noticed this, but with the_ Warcraft _film, is there a similarity to_ Planet of the Apes _, as in, the recent installments? Two sides, one human, fight over control of their world. One side is represented through motion capture and CGI. Both sides have individuals who want peace, but other individuals in both sides undermine it, where war is the result. Heck, the CGI of_ PotA _has been mentioned as a point of reference for the CGI in_ Warcraft _._

 _Still, neither franchise has a monopoly over these ideas, and I'm not complaining, considering that_ Warcraft _is adapting a game that came out in 1994, and a game that had minimal story at that. Interesting point in that in_ Warcraft _lore Llane is usually portrayed as being good hearted but naieve and infeffectual, whereas in the film he's far more antagonistic. Anyway, drabbled this up._

* * *

 **Planet of the Orcs**

" _Planet of the Apes_. Huh."

"A little bauble from Medivh's library."

"Ah yes, the library of Karazhan," Llane said, smiling. He put the book aside. "A path as treanous as any battlefield. Or at least it was prior to your archiving of it."

"I intend to learn all I can from the magus. Archiving is a small price to pay."

"Ah, you flatter yourself." Llane finished his goblet of wine and placed it back on the dining hall table. A moment later a servant had refilled it.

"A fine vintage, no? All the way from Lordaeron. Bottled seven years ago, brought here two years after that."

Khadgar smiled and supped from his own flask. He knew all this – Llane had repeated those facts at least three times this evening. The members of court had listened politely, but now, only the two of them remained. Taria had taken Varian off to bed. Lothar had retired to discuss with his fellow generals about "the situation" (not "war," Khadgar noticed – everyone in Stormwind seemed terrified of using the word). Medivh himself had visited briefly only to retire to his quarters. That only left him with the nation of Azeroth's king. Llane Wrynn. Friend of Medivh, friend of Lothar. And Khadgar wasn't sure where he fit into the picture here.

"So, _Planet of the Apes_ ," Llane said, supping from his glass. "Tell me about it."

"It's nothing really," Khadgar said. He was beginning to regret ever showing the book to the king. "Just a simple story."

"A simple story can be as good as a long one. Especially now, as the hour grows late."

Llane finished his cup. And the servant hesitated. Right up until his king glanced at him, and refilled the goblet once more.

"Well, the idea is that there's a mage who puts a sleep-spell on himself," Khadgar began. "He wakes up thousands of years later to find that mankind has been enslaved by monkeys out of Stranglethorn Vale."

"Monkeys?"

"Yes, monkeys. Sir Darwin of House Charleston once theorized that mankind and monkeys actually share a common ancestry and…" Khadgar trailed off. Llane had a glazed look on his features, and he could tell it wasn't just from the wine. "Well, it's meant to be an allegory really. A warning against human complatency, and the need to treat fellow beings with respect, lest they not do the same to us."

"Monkeys," Llane mused. "Does the farmer coddle the pig before butchering it? Does his wife ever apologise to the cow before taking milk from her teat?"

"I don't think-"

"Animals are animals," Llane said. He leant over the table. "Monkeys are no different."

Khadgar paused. He still didn't know where he sat in relation to King Llane Wrynn I, son of Adamant, King and Defender of Azeroth and all Her subjects. But he was liking that position less and less.

Especially from what he'd heard from members of the Royal Army. Rumours, mainly, words not meant for a mage of the north who'd never carried a sword in his life. And yet, he'd heard them all the same. "The situation," as it was called, was growing dire. The orcs were growing bolder, and growing in number as well. Some called for an attack in full force. Others a defensive policy. A scant few, Lothar included, were talking about a diplomatic solution. And in the middle of it, Llane did nothing. Nothing but platitudes about the strength of Stormwind's walls, and claiming that the orcs were beasts. Unworthy of words, but also unworthy of being met with sword and shield in an actual "war."

"The book though," Khadgar ventured. "It does have more points."

"Um-hmm."

"The humans and apes have a chance for peace," Khadgar continued.

"I thought they were monkeys."

"A chance to co-exist. But they can't make it happen. Too much distrust on both sides, not enough time taken to sit down and talk."

"Uh-huh." Llane looked like he was ready for bed as well.

"It comes down to a..." He bit his lip. "A war, actually."

"And the monkeys are defeated?"

"No. They win, actually."

Llane snorted. "Well, that's utter nonsense."

"They were underestimated," Khadgar pressed. "Humanity enslaved by creatures they called beasts. The apes go on to rule the entire planet and-"

"And I'm sure the dwarves, elves, and gnomes came in and saved the day," Llane slurred. He finished off his glass. "Wine."

"My lord, I think-"

"I don't give you your copper to think, I pay you to pour my fucking wine!"

The servant obliged, and Khadgar winced. He'd once read of a mage who had turned water into wine. He wondered if it was possible to reverse that spell.

"Orcs…" Llane slurred. "Monkeys…trolls…ko…ko…"

"Kobalds?"

"All of them…enemies," Llane said. "All of them…en…en…"

He didn't continue. He just slumped down onto the table, knocking the wine off in the process.

"My lord?"

The servant walked over, while Khadgar looked at the wine on the stone floor. Forming a small puddle.

It reminded him of blood.


End file.
